wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Isolde Redmane
Isolde Melony Redmane (born c. 592 K.C.) is a current employee of The Society, associate of the Kirin Tor, former Associate Professor of Fel Arts at Stormwind University and former diplomatic envoy for the Scarlet Crusade. She has contributed to scholarly articles published by Stormwind University Press and is the author of several academic texts on the abstract theory of magic and the cosmos, including The Realms Beyond, Pentavarium: Studies of Demon-Kind, and the autobiography Lifting Shadows Off A Dream. Much of Redmane's published work deals with the exploration of the Twisting Nether and the Great Dark Beyond, positing theories of alternate dimensions and rifts in the space-time continuum through which access to as yet undiscovered beings and worlds may be possible. Her further assertions about the nature of such beings and worlds have been criticized for their lack of evidence in the magical and material plane. Redmane was rumored to have co-authored a section of Professor Hawking's Object Lessons Of Space-Time, but this was not included upon the work's publication. Physical Description Usually clad in dusky robes befitting her chosen area of study, Isolde is a slim woman of average height and build. While some have remarked on her beauty, her face is often set in a stoic expression, a byproduct of many moons spent in dark incantations, poring over long-forgotten texts behind closed doors. Despite this, the smile that hides beneath layers of professional reserve and brooding thought is radiant and genuine. As a devotee of all things magical and scholarly, Isolde's build is slight and her frame favors the academic life to the field. Nevertheless, she is capable enough to withstand regular trips into dangerous locales for the sake of research. No distinguishing marks or tattoos adorn her figure. Personality Fond of cryptic metaphors and esoteric discourse, Isolde has often been said to embody the persona of one who has been changed by their studies, occasionally so consumed in thought that she will favor obscure reflections over speaking plainly. Her quiet, introverted demeanor is usually suppressed in situations that demand action or offer opportunity, and the path that led her to where she is today has been walked in a series of precarious decisions that rewarded quick thinking and punished hesitancy. Her former occupation as a diplomat (especially one representing an organization as widely mistrusted and reviled as the Scarlet Crusade) has given her a knack for quickly shifting her demeanor around others to accommodate what she may regard as a potentially beneficial situation. Some have noted this as a weakness rather than a strength, as it has made it more difficult for allies to discern when she is being genuine. Redmane has responded to this criticism by calling her ability to deter or encourage an outcome "necessary and practical." History Early Life Born to a pious yet stern widower whose position as a guard in the court of King Terenas never earned him more than a nominal salary, Isolde grew up in poverty in the capital city of Lordaeron, and a life of studying magic seemed as far away as the east is from the west. The seeds of change were planted one day however when she overheard two visting magi discussing their studies, and began to understand that the latent abilities she had wondered about during her childhood were actually manifestations of her natural affinity for magic. On the cusp of her teenage years, her father sent her to Dalaran to live with her Uncle Alvar and Aunt Thea, and to study among the Kirin Tor. After the city's destruction during the Third War, Isolde joined the Scarlet Crusade, furthering her magical studies and delving into the dark arts with her mentor. Following the Cataclysm, she rejoined the Alliance and the Kirin Tor, and now works among them on various projects to counter forces that would seek to destabilize the fabric of reality. This section to be revised and expanded soon. Quotes To be added. External Links Isolde Redmane @ WoW Armory Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlock Category:Alliance